Unlikable Passengers
by Lux-9
Summary: A somewhat altered reality of Arcadia Boulevard- A ProtonXLyra oneshot. Rated M for explicit scenes. It was hard maintaining her mighty stature because he knew her- he knew of her soft spots- he knew where to plant the knife! -R&R.


**A/N:**Oi. This ficlet is a dedication to my friends, **Junk**, and **Mipiko** - all of who are very much into Proton x"3 ~  
>This is, as I mentioned, an altered version of <span>Arcadia Boulevard<span> (and relating to FerrisWheelonShrooms - due to **Mipiko**'s request) I felt like adding this in a separate story on its own, if you get what I mean...

Anyway, if you read Arcadia Boulevard from chapter 11 onward, you'll see Proton appearing variously because he just loves his gig xD Moving on, this doesn't relate too much to AB because this is, by itself, is like... Stand Alone. Its just crack. An altered AB with a one-shot between Proton & Lyra. However, there are some references to prove that it is indeed from AB- which you may find as you read (IF you even read AB to begin with... u.u)

As I said- dedications to my friends ^-^ ~

Hope you guys enjoy it, nevertheless (PROTON IS IN IT! Dx How can you NOT?)

**THIS IS RATED M! BE WARNED!** well...its not THAT extreme O: ...

**R E A D** !~ x"3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

><p>A set of perfect white teeth exposed themselves hungrily beneath his sinister grin, and Lyra couldn't help the hair in her skin from rising.<p>

The 18 year old swallowed and held her head downward as she pretended to busy herself by adjusting her peaked hat.

Fire Works ablazed and decorated the night skies- people cheered and roared outside.

The blasts of the fireworks along with the cheers of people overcome the Ferris Wheel's mechanic humming.

It overcome the thudding her heart was causing to her ears.

Just what was she doing here? and with _him _of all people!

Modern, electronic sounding music played outside- _very techno..._

Lyra avoided looking at him- her chocolate brown eyes fixed on his shoes- unmoving.

He remained in his seat, until...

She felt a glint of metal reflect against her face.

Carefully averting her gaze up, she found him playing with his serpent knife- staring at her sharply- threateningly, and Lyra had to steel herself from shaking.

As much as she hated admitting it, but she was afraid of him...

Whenever he grins, she pales, whenever he licks the blood off of his knife's victim, he smiles, and she stills- paralyzed with fear.

Fear of him- _Proton._

Her leg began to shake, and she pressed- hard, against her thigh- she would never let him see her break- and it was hard maintaining that image of being mighty.

But he knew her- he knew her soft spots- he KNEW where to plant the knife!

Even her red headed rival failed to see those fragile areas...

He knew of her fears, because he KNEW himself too well!

Of course how can one not understand him/herself?

A sudden press against his index finger, and Lyra squinted her eyes as blood oozed out of the 22 year old's finger- cascading all the way to his knife.

Sweat dripped down to the side of her beautiful face.

A new blast of fire works echoed- but all were mere background noise now.

He shifted his foot, and it reached her black ankle boots, before she quickly moved her feet away- still hiding her face.

She could hear him softly snicker, before she felt the ride move in weight.

He stood up.

The 18 year old gritted her teeth and clenched her palms.

She was afraid of looking up- didn't want to meet those devious pale green eyes of his.

The brunette was suddenly aware of her peaked hat being taken off, and felt it being dropped down to the space besides where she sat.

She looked at it at the corner of her eye until she spotted a pair of white gloves falling down at her peaked hat- Proton's gloves.

She gulped.

_Why can't I act? Why can't I think?_

Feeling his fingers stroking at locks of her let down, chocolate brown hair, her heart froze.

Proton picked a strand of her hair and neared it to his nose- taking in a deep sniff of her hair- _lavender..._

_Lovely..._

His other hand carefully grabbed her chin- as if holding a glass mask- afraid of it breaking, and lifted it up to face him.

Shakily, Lyra looked at Proton with furrowed eye brows.

She watched as he held a strand of her hair to his sculpted-like nose, and then, he smirked.

Proton moved the lock of hair lower to his lips, and to Lyra's surprise, he planted a kiss on her hair.

She inhaled- eyes awide.

Averting her eyes away, she let her chocolate brown orbs drape themselves over his chest- where his suit was zipped down- teasingly revealing his attractive sculpted collar bone and only a fresh part of his lean, muscular chest.

She felt her face heat up due to her admiring his body- and she hated herself for doing so.

He was her enemy.

Yet the attraction was sickening.

She suddenly felt is warm breathing against her cheek, before his tongue rolled over her cheek- up to the small red slit- the mark he'd left on her when he cut her.

Lyra shivered- _Oh God..._

His other hand grabbed at the side of her neck to steady her.

There was suddenly no space left between them, and she felt his almost bare chest teasingly hit against her nose.

He smelled of a muscular perfume and, iron, no... _blood._

_Sickening... _

Lyra double lidded her eyes as he nibbled at her neck and plant lingering, and luscious kisses against her jawline down to her collarbone- where he bent down to her level.

It was ridiculous, really- she was leaving herself defenseless and weak to satisfy his needs.

His other hand groped at her breast, and she bit down on a moan- she'd never bring herself to show him she was enjoying this.

And to her surprise, a sick, demented, part of her did in fact enjoy this.

_Maybe, for just one night, I can get away with doing something terrible...with a monster...with a sin..._

Her fingerless gloved hand reached for his chest, and she let her finger brush against his collar bone down to his chest in a feathery, teasingly manner, and she could feel his goose bumps,

He groaned at the lovely feel of her fingers against his body.

The Executive's hand moved from her breast up to her jaw, and he held on to it tightly before pulling her up to her feet.

Before Lyra could even let out a gasp, she was interrupted as Proton crushed his lips against her's- angrily.

This time, Lyra couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips against his.

Against her lips, she could feel him smirking at her.

Nothing was romantic with the kiss- in fact, it felt...sinful, and bad.

Proton tasted like sin, like a disease, like the most sickening type of lust...

Like sex.

Making her feel dizzy.

Lyra groaned and unwillingly moved a hand to the side of his face.

As the kiss lasted a lot longer than they'd expected, they pulled away to catch their breaths.

At least, that's what the younger woman did, before Proton lightly bit down at her lower lip- forcing Lyra to inhale.

The pairs' bodies were hardening at their own feel.

Lyra felt ashamed, while Proton felt aroused as much as he was enthralled.

He pushed Lyra back against the wall, causing her to bite down on a wince- shaking up the entire Ferris Wheel ride.

His hands moved to the inside of her flight jacket- to her upper arms, and he took off her black leather flight jacket- tossing it behind him.

Smirking, he pressed his hard body tight against her's- his forehead pressed against her's.

His smirk intensified as he trailed his hand to her rear- groping her ass before he trailed his hand down to her thigh- pulling her leg up and fastening it around his waist.

He thrust into her painfully.

Lyra closed her eyes and let out a pained grunt- then breathing heavily.

Greedily, he kissed her again- savoring over how pure and womanly her lips tasted.

As he parted away, he placed another peck on her lips while his other hand held at her fine chin.

He looked into her eyes- she glared at him icily through her double lidded eyes; "I hate you." she said- her voice low, husky, and melodious to his sick ears.

He chuckled softly- kissing the corners of her lips teasingly; "You arouse me with your cute words, Lyra."

At the mention of her name through him, she felt...

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a strong and angry kiss.

_Filthy..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You like? x"3

I don't get it either- Lyra could be dreaming for all I care- I just didn't want to be a buzzkill for any of you who enjoyed this, so I decided to leave it at its mystery~

Hope you guys enjoyed this.

Btw, her outfit is the same one in AB, and Proton's habits and antics... etc etc.

Whateverthefu- O:

**R E V I E W!~ x"3 **


End file.
